bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World: The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is a 2015 construction and management simulator developed and published by Ludia. It is a sequel to Jurassic Park Builder and thus works almost the same. It was released for iOS and Android between the 8th of April and May 2015. Gameplay Park Goal of the game is to place a variety of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures from both the Paleozoic and Mesozoic era. To obtain these animals the player has to either receive them from a card pack (one free pack is given out daily, others can be bought) or buy them. However, before being able to buy them the player first has to unlock them in the battle arena. Creatures are separated into Common, Rare, Super Rare and Legendary. Their group influences their stats and the amount of DNA needed for evolution. The park also allows the placement of buildings (which generate coins like creatures) or attractions (which increase the amount of coins gained in a certain area). Creatures & Evolution To place a obtained animal the player has to hatch it, a process that can be sped up with paper money. By feeding creatures they will grow and eventually level up. After reaching level 10 the player will be able to "evolve" his animal, which means fusing it with a member of the same species on equal level. To evolve a creature the player has to spend DNA, it is also possible to speed up the process by using paper money, which has to be bought with real money. However, often the evolution will not be successful at the first try and needs to be continued. The evolved creature will then display slightly changed colours and be able to be leveled up further 10 levels. After evolving a third time the animal will have a rather outlandish design with a colourful body and many added spikes or feathers. The animal reaches its full level at 40. Some can be further altered by creating a hybrid with a different species, as shown by the Indominus rex in the movie. Hybrids can be leveled up just like regular creatures. Arena The game also includes a battle arena. The arena is needed to unlock new dinosaurs. The battle mechanics rely on a rock-paper-scissor-system. The creatures of the main park are put into one of four groups: Carnivores, Herbivores, Pterosaurs and Amphibians (referring to the lifestyle, as there are also reptiles in the last group). Carnivores beat Herbivores, Herbivores beat Pterosaurs, Pterosaurs beat Amphibians and Amphibians beat Carnivores. There is also an aquatic arena, allowing to battle with the animals from the aquatic park. This arena only features three groups: Surface, Reef and Cave. Surface beats Cave, Cave beats Reef and Reef beats Surface. In the battles the player will be able to either stock up on points, use points to attack or use points to block. Points are earned every round. Missions Missions are given by different characters, some of which taken from the movie. The objectives are fairly different, including collecting a certain amount of coins and having a certain amount of one group of creatures. Completing missions will reward the player with recourses and XP. XP is needed to level up and thus unlock a new stage in the battle arena. Creatures The game features 104 species of Dinosaurs, Synapsids, Sharks, Amphibians, Reptiles and other prehistoric animals from the Paleozoic and Mesozoic era. There are 28 hybrids available, which are created by fusing two different animals. Playthrough BIS first played the game on the channel on the 8th of April 2015. The episode was called "Welcome, to Jurassic World". He uploaded a total of 75 episodes. Towards the end he skipped most of the episodes and focused mainly on showcasing the evolutions and hybrids. The last episode so far was uploaded on the 17th of March 2016. The title was "All New Hybrids!". BIS hasn't officially ended the series yet. Category:Games